


A Three Part Guide on Being a Dragon

by consenguin



Series: A Foolproof Guide to Saving the World on a Budget [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Main character is both not a hawke and a hawke, Multi, Poly Relationships, anders is ex of main girl, zevran is ex of side girl and they are still friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consenguin/pseuds/consenguin
Summary: Chiara wasn’t quite ready to head back into Kirkwall just yet. She’d been pushed away from Anders, who was in search of recovery for his justice addiction, and failed to mention that she was having his child when she left. Her son is now five , and with her brother Carver getting married , Bethany and her other younger brother Aoife want her to come home to visit.  Are either her or anders ready to face the facts that things have changed?





	A Three Part Guide on Being a Dragon

    “Your stupid fucking boyfriend hurt my brother!” Petrice yelled at her, shoving the woman back a bit. Petrice wanted any excue she could to beat on Chiara. If it wasn’t her being half elf and adopted ,it was her making up shit about here friends. This time though, Petrice was right. Chiara was dating Anders, and it was no secret to the nearby college students and most of the townspeople that he was the one behind the bomb in the chapel. Anders was elusive, and knew how to hide - Chiara on the other hand was easier to find and blame. When anders had been expelled from the college, so had Chiara. It strained their relationship, but Chiara still loved him, at least for the moment. “He’s paid for what he’s done Petrice.” Chiara spoke in a calm tone, trying to stay away from the reach of the angry woman. “You haven’t!”Her shrill voice yelled out.

         Chiara wanted to yell back but her current situation reminded her that she really didn’t want to get into a fight. So she turned and walked away, with Petrice shouting after her. She walked her way back to the apartment they shared, climbing up the steps to the second floor. The front step area was much more of a mess than it usually was. The cold concrete was littered with the tell-tale wrappers of Anders’ favorite drug; justice. Shit, Chiara thought to herself as she knelt down to pick them up. Either Anders had been trying to toss them out, or he’d used a lot today. She was hoping it was the former. Chiara wasn’t one to judge, she smoked elfroot quite often, but justice was different. It was more than just a high, and it scared her sometimes. Moreso recently with the news than anything else.

         The news being that Chiara was pregnant. She didn’t know when, or how, or if she was even going to tell him. She knew that Anders had to know eventually, but she was hoping she’d be able to get him help before saying anything to him. She only found out recently herself. When she was sick on the time her period usually started, and nothing to be seen from that either. Neither of them would be ready to be parents, but Chiara was hoping that unlike her mother- Anders wouldn’t ditch her. Chiara slipped the wrappers into her pocket before going to unlock the door. An odd feeling washed over the woman for a moment before she shook it off. She put her key in halfway before realizing that the door was unlocked, so Chiara opened it.

         The apartment was empty. Nothing, nothing at all was in any of the rooms. Chiara panicked and grabbed her phone to call Anders. It never even rung, going straight to the ‘number out of order’ tone. Chiara’s breath and heart rate began picking up. ‘Fuck’ she repeated, walking around the apartment, looking for anything. Then she spotted it. A note on the kitchen island. It was anders’ writing alright. It read, “Chiara, I’ve decided that I need help. Im sorry you had to come home to an empty apartment, but my leave was quite urgent. I’ve been planning this for a while and I’m sorry I used you going to your father’s for the weekend to actually do it. But after all, you’ve been the one keeping me from doing this sooner. The smell of your elfroot keeps me driving back. So getting away from you was my priority.” There was no goodbye, that was just it. Chiara was so angry. How could he do this to her? Blame her for his mistakes, go behind her back , and then take all of her things along with his like she didn’t even matter. She needed someone, anyone, to help her.

         The first person she tried calling was her father. Voicemail. Then her cousin. No response. Then Chiara remembered them. The hawke family. See, Chiara was the daughter of a elf and a human, and after giving birth to her, her mother had accused her father of some terrible things. They stayed with family for a good number of years until a raging fire destroyed the family house. Chiara and her father left and her father met with an old friend of his. Malcom hawke and his wife, Leandra were childless at the moment- and wanted their own child. Chiara’s father needed to deal with the past before being able to take care of his daughter properly. So while turning himself in, Chiara’s father signed over rights and custody to his friend. She was technically still their child, even now.

         Leandra spoke up. “Chiara my dear, I was hoping to talk to you!” Her tone was nice and cheerful, and when the mother noticed Chiara’s own nervousness, she questioned it. “Hey is everything alright?” With those kind words, Chiara broke down. She explained everything to her. Anders wasn’t just her boyfriend, but he’d been a close friend to her and Leandra’s children growing up. So this was a blow to everyone. “Hey, Hey. I’ll send Aoife to come get you, and then you can tell me more. I’ll make you some food and you can stay here.”


End file.
